This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Use microfluidics device to create three dimensional collagen coated environment with EGF gradient, in order to study protein dynamics during cell migration. we will use RASTER image correlation analysis (RICS) and line scanning FCS to calculate protein association/dissociation at focal adhesion complex. we will also use biosensors such as RAC and RHO proteins upon cell stimulation.